Something He Can't Have
by Queen Tangerine
Summary: It didn't matter how he acted, she would never be his, and all because she loved another... Oneshot. Kai-centric. One-sided Kai/Hilary, Hinted Hilary/Mimi


Something He Can't Have

Asenka: Hey kiddies! This ONESHOT is going to be different then most OneShots! For one thing, it's ANTI-Kai/Hilary! I hate that pairing with every ounce of my soul!! I really do. However, this is going to be a sweet little YURI OneShot. I hate yuri as well, but my cousin loves it! I dedicate this to her! She loves the pairing of Hilary/Ming-Ming for some reason.

Muse: You mean, your cousin dared you to do this because she thought you were being discriminating against lesbians.

Asenka: Shut up! I actually have no problem with lesbians, I really could care less:Smacks Muse: Go away!

Muse: (Runs from angry villagers)

Asenka: Okay, last minute warnings, then fic starting!

Villagers: Okay. :Sits down and waits for story:

Asenka: That's better:Types like the wind:

So here's to you, Heather! Now you can't say I discriminate! (Muse: I told you so) Muhahaha!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Beyblade. Never have, never will.

Warning: Mentions of smexing, Kai swearing, and girls kissing! xD Spelling errors abound! Don't kill me! Out of characterness ocurring as well. I will try not to do it so much though!

* * *

_Dammit!_ Kai mentally cursed to himself, another day of seeing the _happy _couple all lovey-dovey with another. It's enough to drive one mad! Kai ran his hand through his blue hair subconciously as he glared at the two girls sitting on the couch. He sneered to himself, wondering how the hell this happened in the first place. One day, he was just friends with Hilary the next, he finds himself thinking of her smile, her ruby eyes, and her temper.

God, did he love that temper.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be, he cursed again, this was just too much of a Chasing Amy (1) situation. (A/N: How ironic! You'll find out why soon enough!) He groaned again as the two girls got up from the couch, practially hand in hand! Did they really need to show off their feelings for one another? It was bad enough when Hilary first told him she was a lesbian.

She trusted him, she told him first. Why he even saved her butt that time they were trapped on the island! And for what? So he could be shoved aside. He had a feeling that she liked him at least half as much as he liked her at that time. But then, it happened. Something as simple as this:

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey Kai?" Hilary's tone was nervous, how would he react, would he call her a freak, and never want to be friends with her? She hoped not. She needed one now more then ever._

_"Hm?" She took that as a sign that he was listening, even though his eyes were closed and his back was turned. She took a deep breath._

_"How would you feel if I was a lesbian?" Okay, she hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but that's how it came out, he whipped around in a flash with a look of surprise on his face. Her? A lesbian? No way! That could never happen. Yet, here she was pracitally screaming that. He groaned. Now, his chance was shattered. But, better to suck it up, he decided. _

_"I could care less." His tone was slightly warmer then he intended it, and it made Hilary grin. At least one person cared what she had to say. _

_-End Flashback-_

There it was again, that bloody flashback! God, why did this happen to him? It didn't help that he found himself thinking of the brunette almost on a regular basis now. He was on dangerous territory here. For he knew how possessive Ming-Ming was of Hilary, and Hilary was the same way. He knew she would try to kick his ass if he even _voiced _those thoughts.

Still, it wasn't as if Hilary would honestly except him, the ruby-eyed girl was completely devoted to her girlfriend, he could see it all the time, and Ming-Ming had been coming around the dojo more often then neccesary, and he also knew that the bluenette, _defintely_ didn't sleep in the guest bedroom. She was a distraction, that was for damn sure. It didn't help when Tyson complained about it either. No one was going to whine about it but him! And even then, only in his thoughts.

It was pretty annoying when he would be training and the subject of the two girls would come up. God, why couldn't his friends, or should I say associates, would shut the hell up about it. He contemplated screaming at them, then he would have to explain why he cared. Shouldn't he be glad that Hilary now had no interest in him?

He raised one pierced eyebrow at the display in the living room, coming back from practice after being annoyed to no end by the groups constant talk. Hilary and Ming-Ming were on the couch, pratically going at it. Don't they have any shame? He shook his head. Okay, enough of those nasty, nasty thoughts. Still, he couldn't get rid of the pang of jealousy that filled his lungs, and his heart.

What was wrong with him?

It was just a harmless crush it wasn't as if he was in love with the girl! He just come to realize certain qualties about her that were alluring to him. Her temper, oh that was one of the things that made her different, she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion either. And the fact that she had been nice to him, even after he had betrayed the team, she still wanted to be his friend. And she was quite possibly the only person who could shut Tyson up without trying.

She used to be loud, bossy and impatient, now there was a much calmer air about the girl, and she got angry less often, but when she did get angry everyone knew to run for the hills, because she had also gotten tough as nails from training with the rest of the team, no longer was she the weak girl he met two years ago, no, she was a much more femenine, mature and beautiful version of her younger self. He shook his head again, okay enough of those thoughts! God, it wasn't right.

There were millions and possibly more girls who would _die_ to have his affection, and he picks the one person who honestly didn't want it. It was right, it wasn't fair, and yet it was happening. He sighed when he heard her call his name, her voice wasn't as obnoxious as it used to be, it was more airy and soft now. He guessed it had something to do with the kissing. He turned his attention to the brunette with an emotionless stare. No use in making her think he cared.

"What?"

"You didn't see that did you? Cause, if you did, I'm so sorry!"

"The least you could do was do that crap in your own room. It's slightly disturbing to watch you know."

"Sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen! We just got carried away is all."

"Whatever." He turned and walked away from the smiling brunette, she kept the grin and returned to the couch the sounds of 'He didn't care, as usual.' filled his head. What was she talking about, oh he cared all right. He just wasn't about to admit it. He could however, admit at least one thing to himself.

He wanted something he couldn't have.

And it pissed him off.

* * *

Okay, I know that was short, but then again, most of my Oneshots are! I found this to be amusing, really! Your welcome Heather!

1. Chasing Amy, a movie about a guy who falls in love with a lesbian. I found it to fit. xD

Okay, now review!


End file.
